Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a helmet and more specifically to a helmet with mechanism for cooling.
Related Art
Helmets are worn to protect heads of humans. Helmets are often seen worn by riders of vehicles and people working in industries such as construction, manufacturing, etc. In general, when worn, helmets protect persons wearing a helmet from injuries to the head.
The adoption of protective helmets is significantly inhibited by the discomfort experienced in using them. Factors such as excessive sweat and hair loss tend to override the safety benefit achieved by wearing a protective helmet. Reducing the discomfort caused by sweat can considerably enhance adoption.
Research studies have shown that ventilation is effective when the air temperature is lower than the body temperature. At higher ambient temperatures, ventilation has a detrimental effect on thermal comfort. Aspects of the present disclosure are directed to helmets which provide cooling effect to heads of persons.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.